Knight and Moon
by Renaa Blackrose
Summary: What happens when Ichigo and his friends get caught up in an ancient battle? Ichigo is ordered to protect a girl named Ana Lumina until she receives her powers. What kind of ability will she hold? WARNING: May get bloody in future chapters!


**This is my first story on here. I will appreciate all honest reviews both critical and complimentary. I hope you enjoy this. I don't watch anime very much but I love Bleach and Dragon Ball Z Kai, so I will be doing a lot of those. I guess it will just depend on my inspiration:) Enjoy! Please remember to write a review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. Bleach and all characters affiliated belong to Tite Kubo and Funimation.**

* * *

One very dark night, a very dark girl had a plan in motion...

Chapter 1: The White-Haired Girl

A new day in the school named Karakura High. Ichigo and his friends were waiting on the teacher to show up to class. This wasn't normal. Any other day she would be on time and lecturing Ichigo on his absences. Of course, upon receiving his powers back recently there were many distresses that needed to be dealt with. Suddenly, the door busted open.

"I apologize for being late! I couldn't get any sleep at all last night." The teacher said as she sat her paper mess on her desk. Her hair was messy, evidence of a rough morning. Everyone returned to their seats. Ichigo had stayed in his seat, so he just stared forward. He hadn't had much sleep either from the constant calls from the hollows around his hometown. It was strange. Rukia and the others from the soul society hadn't been coming around much, so it was mostly Chad, Uryu, Orihime, & himself to deal with the local hollows. Ichigo being most powerful of them, he got most of them. Adding to the mystery, he hadn't heard much from them either. Maybe he should go and check things out. These thoughts ran through his mind when Kiego starting waving his hand in front of Ichigo's face.

"Hey,Ichigo. Return to earth, man. We got a new student." Kiego said.

"A new student this close to the end of the year? That's wierd." Ichigo said. The teacher showed someone in to stand in front of the chalkboard. She was a girl with long, wavy white hair. Everyone began to whisper at her strange appearance.

"My name is Ana Lumina. Please take care of me." She said. Ichigo looked closer at her, and he realized that she had grey eyes. She was very peculiar looking indeed. She was placed behind Ichigo and thus the teacher began teaching the lesson.

Lunch came and Ichigo sat on the roof with the rest of his friends. He noticed the new girl was sitting alone. This

* * *

, after all she had just arrived about an hour ago. A familiar girl came and sat beside Ana. It was Orihime. Following her was Tatsuki.

"Hello. You're Ana, right? My name is Orihime, and this is Tatsuki." Orihime said.

"It's very nice to meet both of you. Thank you for sitting with me." Ana said with a smile.

"No problem. It's not everyday a new student comes to this school." Orihime said.

"Yeah, but I'm curious about something. Why did you transfer so late into the year?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, um...well. It was a...family emergancy." Ana said with a certain ominous tone of voice. "Anyway, I've seen you talk with the guy that sits in front of me. Ichigo is his name, right?"

"Yeah. I've known him since we were kids. You're in his class?" Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, I am. I figure I should at least make sure that was his name if I needed to ask him something during class." Ana said.

"He's really nice, so there's no need to be afraid of him." Orihime said.

"Thanks." Ana said.

It was time for class once again. Ana did her best to keep up with the lecture. It was obvious to tell that there was something else on her mind. The teacher stopped for a moment for a short break before she continued with her lesson. To Ana's left were huge windows with a view of the front of the school. She heard some conversation of something new appearing.

"Hey, look at that guys! A guy dressed in all black in the middle of summer. What an idiot." A classmate said while gazing out of the window. Out of curiousity, Ana followed her classmate's gaze, and what she saw visibly terrified her. A man dressed in a black overcoat with black gloves as well as a black hat. He also had sun shades. Abruptly, Ana stood and rushed to the door.

"Where do you think you are going, Lumina?" The teacher said. Ana placed her hand on the exit.

"Please excuse me. I must go." Ana, then ran out of the school. Ichigo found this rather strange as well.

School had finally ended for the day, and Ichigo started walking to his home. It was the last day of the week, so there was no school that next day. He saw a familiar face ran towards him, it was Rukia.

"Ey, Rukia! Where the heck have you been? It wasn't for fighting hollows, I'd say I'd lost my powers again." Ichigo said.

"Oh shut up! All of the soul reapers have been searching for someone. A couple of weeks ago, someone contacted the head captain asking him to protect someone of grave importance should something happen to him. The man who requested this has not made anymore contact nor has anyone gotten through to reach him for the past week." Rukia explained.

"Who is exactly is this 'important person?'" Ichigo said.

"No one knows. That's what has taken so long on this search. So we have observed the humans to see if any of them have a strange spirit energy." Rukia said.

"Have you found anyone yet?" Ichigo said.

"There were a few false alarms, but no. We haven't found this important person yet."Rukia said.

"Karakura is one town that hasn't been searched yet."

"And I'm guessing you want me to help." Ichigo said.

"You don't have so smug about it!" Rukia said.

"Alright, alright. Let me drop my things off at home. Then I'll help you out." Ichigo said as he walked past her.

"Ichigo, have you noticed anything unusual lately?" Rukia asked while walking beside him.

"Not really. We did get a new student so late into the year. Come to think of it, I haven't sensed anything at all from her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't even feel the normal spiritual pressure for a normal person from her. And today she just ran off in the middle of class when she saw a guy outside of the school. Her name is Ana Lumina."

"I suppose we can look into it tonight."

Ichigo put his bag in his room, and told his dad about what was going on. So he joined Rukia in his soul form. They began searching into the blackness of night. Ichigo's patience began to run thin.

"Gah! We can't find anything!" Ichigo said.

"That girl has to be around here somewhere." Rukia said.

"Yeah, well. I don't think she is. She may have run out-of-town." Ichigo said.

"Maybe you're right. Let's just-" Rukia was cut-off by a scream. From a nearby alley, Ichigo saw Ana get thrown out of the alley and slammed into a building. She was still in her school uniform and there was blood drops on her white hair. She pushed herself up, covered one of her eyes. It was obvious to Ichigo that her eye was severely injured from the blood running down her face. She looked straight at Ichigo and Rukia with a surprised look oh her face.

"Oh just wonderful. Its you meddling soul reapers." A voice from the black alley said. Glowing red eyes came into view.

* * *

**I am working on Chapter 2: Murderous Succession. I hope you like it!**

**RB**


End file.
